1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorooxyalkylene group-containing polymer and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluoroalkylene group-containing polymer of which a terminal is modified with various reactive organic groups is used for a water-repellent oil-repellent antifouling agent for a paper and fibers, a lubricant for a magnetic recording medium, an oil proofing agent for a precision instrument, a mold release agent, a cosmetic material, a top coat, or the like.
In particular, when perfluoropolyether-modified silane in which a terminal of a fluoroalkylene group-containing polymer is modified through an ether bond (—C—O—C— bond) with a hydrolyzable silyl group is used as a top coat, or the like, a surface exhibiting water- and oil-repellency, releasability, chemical resistance, lubricity, durability, antifouling property, and fingerprint-wiping property can be provided (Patent Document 1). However, since the —C—O—C— bond in the perfluoropolyether-modified silane has an oxygen atom (heteroatom) between carbon atoms, thermal stability and chemical stability thereof are low. Therefore, the perfluoropolyether-modified silane is not suitable for application that demands these properties.
A method for bonding a fluoroalkylene group-containing polymer with a hydrolyzable silyl group through a siloxane bond (Patent Document 2) has been also proposed. In this method, a production process is made complex, and a larger amount of energy is required for a vapor deposition treatment as the molecular weight is larger. Therefore, this method is not always an industrially advantageous method.
On the other hand, as shown in the following reaction formula, an example of allylation of terminal iodide in a fluoroalkylene group-containing compound with a relatively low molecular weight is proposed (Non-Patent Document 1).
Allylation of Terminal Iodide of Fluoroalkylene
Allylation of Terminal Methylene Iodide of Fluoroalkylene
